Transmitters and other driving circuits in IC can output signals which result in significant return current in a grounding plane. Put differently, the transmitters generate a current for driving, e.g., a clocking or power network, which in turn generates a magnetic field that induces a return current. Typically, the return current flows to a sink in the transmitter. However, the direction and source of the return current is difficult to control and predict when designing the IC. If a significant amount of return current flows near a passive component in or on the IC (e.g., an inductor or capacitor), the return current can inject noise which can affect the function of other devices in the IC that include the passive components—e.g., oscillators or phase locked loops. Thus, being able to isolate passive components from the return current can improve the functionality of the IC.